


Nicknaming

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nicknaming is just always something Ryan loved doing when it came to you.</p><p>He adored calling you pet names, and it was sort of annoying in the beginning- but it started to grow on you after a while. "</p><p>Basically this is just domestic fluff with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknaming

“Can you do me a favor and hand me the remote, Beautiful?” Ryan said from across the couch, giving you his signature smile and eyebrow wiggle combination that still to this day made you blush.

You had been on your laptop for the last few minutes and were quickly losing interest in whatever was playing on the TV in front of you.

“Why sure, Handsome.” You said with a giggle as you handed him the remote.

Nicknaming is just always something Ryan loved doing when it came to you.

He adored calling you pet names, and it was sort of annoying in the beginning- but it started to grow on you after a while. 

You especially liked ‘Love’. 

“Oooh. Look what’s on” Ryan said drawing your attention away from your laptop. 

“I checked 5 minutes ago through the channels. There is no way that this is actually on. I’m calling bullshit.” You said as you watched the beginning of your favorite movie playing.

“Okay, you got me- I set up Netflix on the TV…” He looked at you with fake sadness at being caught. “Still though… Would you care to watch this movie with me, Darling?” Ryan asked, giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

“...Perhaps.” You had seen the movie practically hundreds of times by this point, but it was still an amazing piece of cinematic art. “As long as movie-cuddles are promised.” You continued on matter of fact-like. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

About an hour and a half later, you wake up in Ryan’s arms at a particular loud part in the movie.

“M’ awake” You mumble into his chest.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” He says with a low chuckle. 

You feel him laugh more than hear it, and you finally move to look up at him with mock-sadness on your face. “It’s not funny.” 

Ryan shakes his head and leans down for a quick peck to your lips before settling back into the couch, allowing you to burrow your face back into his chest.

“So…” Ryan starts, muting the movie. “I’ve been thinking… and I think I have a new nickname for you. I mean with your permission of course.”

“What is it?” You ask, looking back up at him.

“I would like…” He looks down for a moment before looking back up to meet your gaze. “To call you Mrs. Haywood. If you will allow me the pleasure.” He finished with a small hopeful smile.

You freeze for a moment.

Okay maybe it’s more than a moment but Ryan fucking Haywood just asked you to marry him.

You seem to get lost in your thoughts and before you know it a look of sadness crosses his face, as if he was beginning to doubt himself. 

As if you wouldn’t say yes.

“Yes!” You say quickly, watching that look of sadness turn into overwhelmed joy. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” You repeat, kissing him in between each yes before pulling back and whispering a final “yes.” Against his lips. 

“I love you.” Ryan says with a look of adoration on his face.

“I love you too, my dear fiancé.”


End file.
